Aims of this project are to strengthen research ethics capacity in India. The proposed Master's program will promote Yenepoya University's mission to create an environment for the generation of new knowledge through integrating modern academic principles with highest ethical standards and building national leadership in research ethics. The Master's curriculum is comprehensive, incorporating knowledge of ethical principles, processes, and policies related to local and international settings. Research in clinical and public health including Indian systems of medicine (Ayurveda, Yoga & Naturopathy, Unani, Siddha and Homeopathy, acronymized to AYUSH) is encouraged. The curriculum enhances the practical skills in research methods, ethics education, ethical review, transformational leadership, consultation and encourages and maintains the involvement in teaching, of national and international experts in bioethics and research ethics through didactic and practicum. The program facilitates transfer of skills in research ethics using mentorship model and through ethics-related teaching, research and practicum. Encouraging publication through responsible research conduct in the participants is another significant highlight. The participants will be the young budding researchers, health professionals interested in research and mid level professionals conducting research. Methods: The program selects bachelors with science/health care background through Skype interview and letter of intent. Twenty participants are interviewed and included, by the criteria set by advisory panel. The young researchers (with three years experience) and mid level faculty nominated by their institutions can be the participants for the training. The scholarships available to the participants will be full time for those not employed (eight in number) and those supported by their institutions will receive part scholarship (twelve in numbers). The duration of the Master's program is twenty four months of which six months of each year is spent on campus and six months in designing and conducting research. At the end of two years, the Master's degree will be awarded. Impact: The Yenepoya University-Fogarty International Master's in Research Ethics for India in the next five years will create a significant pool of human resources specifically trained in research bioethics. These trained personnel will strengthen and enhance institutional ethics committees, serve in various capacities as policy-makers and regulators, thereby fortifying the ethics scenario at the national level. The program seeks recognition from University Grants Commission, statutory body for recognition in India, thereby increasing participation.